Surprises
by SharpeBB
Summary: TK has a little (or big) something planned for Kari on an important day


I'm sort of 50/50 on how I feel with this story to be honest. There was about a 6 week interruption in writing this for several reasons, and when I finally got back to it, I just couldn't find the groove I was in. So I apologise that this isn't my best work. However, I still hope you enjoy it, and as always, let me know what you think.

And yeah, still don't own Digimon. But hey, maybe now Takari will be a real thing in Tri!

* * *

Things were nearly ready. The bookings were made, the flowers were delivered, and the gift was prepared. All that remained was the assigning of tasks.

TK looked at his five friends that were helping out. They all looked extremely excited, except for Tai.

"I appreciate you all pitching in on this," TK told everyone, "It's a big project and unfortunately I can't do this alone."

"Don't worry about it TK," Yolei smiled, "We're happy to help out!"

"Totally," Mimi agreed, "After all you've done for us, the least any of us can do is give you a hand with something like this."

"Speak for yourself Mimi," Tai grunted, "I'm sure I could figure out another way to help TK."

"Oh get over it already Tai. It's not a big deal," Mimi rolled her eyes.

"She's right," Matt said, "It's been a few years now."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Tai responded.

"Yeah, well we do Tai," Sora smirked, "So you're going to have to deal with it."

Tai just rolled his eyes. "TK what's so important about it this year anyway?"

"Because," TK began, "Every year Kari is able to top whatever I do. I plan something, she plans something even better. It's been going on since we started dating nine years ago. This year I had enough. It's our third wedding anniversary. This year, she's going to be blown away."

"I still don't like the idea of helping you score with my sister," Tai mumbled. Everyone ignored him.

"So, Yolei and Sora will be taking Kari out to lunch tomorrow," TK began, "You'll take her to that seafood place by the water she likes so much."

"Why aren't you just going to have dinner with her there?" Matt asked.

"Because it's a lousy restaurant and Kari's a freak who doesn't understand how bad the food is," Yolei said darkly.

"Exactly. So you owe us big TK," Sora told him, "We're obviously taking the biggest hit in all this."

"Actually I think my wallet is taking the biggest hit," TK responded sarcastically, "But I do appreciate the fact that you two are going to be dealing with that food. Now, moving on."

TK turned to face Tai and Matt, "Now as soon as Sora and Yolei get Kari out of the apartment, you guys have to start loading the truck. Obviously, you'll have to be close by. At the very least you'll need to get the dinner table and bed out. You've got about two hours to pack before you should drive over to the house."

"Why can't I help them?" Mimi asked.

"Because I don't want you and Matt getting too distracted," TK said bluntly.

"Hear, hear," Tai laughed, as Matt and Mimi blushed.

"Besides, you already agreed to help me with the food," TK finished.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Matt interrupted. "It's your anniversary and you're not making the home cooked meal yourself? How lazy are you?"

"I AM doing the cooking you twat," TK informed his brother, "Mimi is just going to help me get the best ingredients possible. What's the point of having a world class chef as a friend if I can't use her talents?"

"Aww, thanks TK," Mimi winked.

"Anyway," TK continued, "I'm guessing that Yolei and Sora will only be able to keep Kari occupied at the restaurant until about 2:30 before she starts getting antsy and suspicious. So Tai needs to be set to leave the house before then so he can meet her at his place."

"Guess we should decide who's going to drive her there," Yolei joked to Sora.

"Probably best if you do Yolei. We don't want Sora getting distracted from the task at hand," TK smirked,

"And to make sure it seems legit, I'm going to call her in the morning to ask to meet sometime tomorrow for a drink," Tai answered, "There's something I want to talk about with her anyway."

"Right," TK nodded his head, "You all set for that?"

"You know it," Tai grinned.

Sora, Matt, Mimi and Yolei glanced at each other, not knowing what TK and Tai were talking about. Before anyone could question the two young men though, TK resumed his rundown of the plan.

"Now once your lunch is done, Sora will come to the house, followed by Yolei once she drops Kari off, in order help unpack anything else that needs it. Once that's done, we can all start setting up the backyard. Hopefully by four o'clock, that will all be done and I can start making dinner. Tai should be leaving with Kari at 5:30, and he'll make sure to take her past the house."

"And that's when I have the brilliant idea to pull over," Tai finished.

"Pretty much. Though odds are, she'll beat you to that idea," TK confirmed, "Then it's all on me."

"Wait, so what happens to us after we finish with all the grunt work?" Matt asked indignantly.

"You do whatever the hell you want Matt," TK rolled his eyes, "I don't have to plan out everything for you, do I?"

"But we don't get to stay to see what happens?" Mimi pouted.

TK stared at her for a moment.

"No," he said flatly.

"Well that's no fun," Yolei joked.

"I'm sure you'll all hear about it soon enough," TK said rolling his eyes, "Now does everyone know what they're doing for tomorrow? Kari's going to be back in a few minutes."

"I'm ready," Sora smiled.

"Me too," Yolei added.

"Anything for my little bro!" Matt laughed while Mimi nodded her head.

Everyone looked at Tai. He looked at all his friends, slightly amused before turning to TK.

"You still coming through on your promise?"

"Already finished," TK grinned.

"Well if it makes my baby sis happy, I guess I'm in too," Tai acquiesced dramatically.

TK beamed at his friends. Tomorrow, Kari was going to be in for the biggest surprise of her life.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be three years in? Ready to call it quits yet?"

Kari rolled her eyes as her two friends laughed.

"Very funny Sora," she answered.

"Hey I think it's a serious question," Yolei defended, "You've been together for a long time, you got married young, it could have been a mistake."

"You really think me marrying TK was a mistake?" Kari asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Obviously not," Sora told her, "But you have to admit, twenty-five and already married for three years? That doesn't happen often."

"Maybe not. But let's be honest, if it was legal, Davis and Ken would already probably be on their fifth anniversary."

"She's got a point," Yolei conceded.

"Besides, I don't know why people would wait. If they're with the right person, it doesn't matter when it happens," Kari smiled.

"Stop getting all philosophical on us, just cause you're the only one who's married," Yolei smirked.

"Well, now that Matt and Mimi are engaged, maybe I can talk to her about this stuff," Kari joked.

"Good luck with that," Sora laughed.

Kari and Yolei laughed along with Sora as the three women continued their lunch, Yolei and Sora rather hesitantly. All three of them were having lobster, mainly because it was Kari's favourite and she insisted it was the specialty. However Yolei and Sora knew that it was the only item on the menu that was anywhere close to edible.

"So aren't you disappointed TK won't be taking you here tonight?" Yolei asked after a couple minutes of silent eating.

"Of course not," Kari laughed, "I know this isn't his favourite restaurant. And to be honest right now it's not my favourite. This lobster is pretty awful."

"Really? I think it's rather good today," Sora commented thoughtfully as she finally took a bite.

"Well either way, it's fine that he's not taking me out tonight. He's always great with what he does on our anniversary, so I'm sure whatever he's planned this year will be no exception."

"'Always'?" Yolei asked, "This is only your third."

"Third wedding anniversary," Kari corrected, "But he always did something for when we started dating."

"Nine years of anniversary surprises? That guy is dedicated," Sora joked.

"I think dedicated is an understatement," Yolei responded, "I mean being with Izzy for the past four years has been great. And he remembers special days, and anniversaries. But he doesn't plan an event for everything."

"TK doesn't overdo it," Kari defended her husband, "He just does what he does. It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"Jeez, save the sappiness for later," Yolei teased.

"Yeah okay. Whatever," Kari said, rolling her eyes.

The three friends slowly picked their way through the rest of their meals, taking a little bit longer to pick on some dessert. Normally they would have skipped desert, but Kari was still hungry and Yolei and Sora knew they needed to keep her busy for a little while longer.

As they ate, they talked about the annoyances of all their jobs. Yolei complained about how even though she was essentially the manager at her parent's convenient store, she really just didn't care about the job as it was so dull. Admittedly, she probably would have been fired years ago if her employers weren't family. But Yolei was just waiting for the day she could leave the work force for good.

Sora was fed up with her job in the wardrobe department of a local theatre. She was happy to being doing something related to fashion, but it just wasn't want she wanted. She was considering just trying to quit her job and try to start making and selling her designs on her own. It was risky, and would be difficult, but she couldn't get a job anywhere doing her own work.

Kari had to remind her that at least she was working though. Kari had been unfortunate enough to start teaching when there was a high number of teachers with jobs. There just weren't a lot of openings for her. She only was able to work as a substitute teacher a few times a month at the moment. There was an opening at one of the elementary schools that she hoped she could get, but for now, she spent most of the days at home.

"Which is why I'm able to take a two hour lunch on a Wednesday," she joked with a grimace.

The girls finished their dessert and Sora picked up the cheque, insisting to Kari that lunch was a gift.

"Besides," Sora smirked playfully, "You're not working, so you can't afford to pay for three meals."

"Just cause I'm not working doesn't mean I don't have money," Kari fired back at Sora, "TK's a generous enough man that he shares his success. And I'm sure you've noticed that they been pretty successful."

"So what does that mean?" Yolei asked sarcastically.

"It means we've got more than enough money. Though with how frugal TK is, you wouldn't know it."

Sora and Yolei exchanged smiles that Kari missed.

"Well, should I drive you back to your apartment?" Yolei asked.

"Actually I need you to drop me off at Tai's," Kari answered, checking her watch, "He called me this morning. Said he wanted to talk about something."

"He's probably going to try to convince you to leave TK and take up a life of celibacy for the millionth time," Sora laughed.

"Yeah well he can keep dreaming," Kari scoffed.

The friends left the restaurant and made for Soar's car. Sora gave Kari a hug and wished her a happy anniversary one last time before she got in her car and drove off. Yolei and Kari then turned and made for Yolei's sedan. They pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot and started going in the same direction as Sora was.

They were a few cars behind when they stopped at a traffic light. When the light finally turned green, Sora turned left, while Yolei turned right.

"That's odd," Kari commented, "Shouldn't Sora be going East like us?"

"Oh no, she told me she has to drop something off before she goes to work," Yolei answered casually.

"Oh," Kari said simply, "I guess she must've told you when I went to the restroom."

"Yeah, that was it," Yolei smirked slightly as Kari looked out the window.

The two friends were relatively quiet for the rest of the drive. Kari suddenly wasn't feeling very well, and Yolei was worried that if she said the wrong thing, it might give away the surprise.

They reached Tai's apartment building and Yolei pulled into the parking lot. She thought something seemed odd, and as Kari got out of the vehicle, she realised what it was. Tai's car wasn't there.

"Kari wait!" Yolei called after her friend, exiting the car herself.

"What is it?"

"I don't see Tai's car, do you?"

Kari looked around, puzzled. She had completely missed that his car wasn't there. She had just assumed he would be around.

"Yeah, that's weird. I told him we'd probably be done shortly after two, and it's almost quarter to three. Maybe I should give him a ca- Oh wait! There he is!"

The brunette pointed to a car that was speeding into the parking lot. It pulled into one of the reserved spots and a young man jumped out.

"Shit sorry I'm late!" Tai called as he rushed to his sister and Yolei, "I lost track of the time."

"Of course you did," Kari smirked, "Oh Yolei! I just realised I left my purse in your car!"

"I'll get it for you," the purple haired girl told Kari.

"Oh no, I'll grab it myself," Kari smiled as she made her way back to the front door of Yolei's car.

While she was distracted, Yolei whispered to Tai.

"You lost track of time?"

"It was the only think I could think of," he hissed back, blushing slightly.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's a bit of a mess," he answered, "Nothing to be worried about. You'll see when you get there."

"Got it!" Kari exclaimed happily as she returned to the others holding her purse.

"Well I guess I should get going," Yolei smiled. She gave Kari one last hug, "Happy anniversary Kari. I hope it's a good one."

"I'm sure it will be Yols," Kari laughed, "Thanks for taking me to lunch."

The siblings turned and made their way toward the building leaving Yolei to get in her car. Before she entered her vehicle though, Tai turned back to her one last time and mouthed "You better hurry!"

The Kamiya's finally reached Tai's apartment and once they got in, both collapsed into chairs in the living room. Tai smirked at his sister slightly, somewhat confused as to why she appeared so exhausted.

"Has listening to Yolei ramble on become such an ordeal that it physically drains you now? I can't imagine you got this tired by sitting at home doing nothing all day."

"Not exactly," Kari chuckled, "I've just been kind of tired the last few days."

"Aww, my poor little sis," Tai teased, "Is not having a job tiring you out too much?"

"Oh bite me you dick," Kari snapped playfully, sticking out her tongue.

Tai laughed and stood up again, making his way over to his liquor cabinet is the kitchen.

"So what do you want to drink? I've got Gin, Vodka, Sake, there's some beer in the fridge…"

"I'll just have some water thanks," the younger Kamiya answered, "Not in the mood for anything else really."

"Water it is," Tai replied cheerfully. He opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of water. He filled up two glasses, before replacing the pitcher in the fridge and returning to his sister.

"Here you go kiddo," he smiled, handing her one of the glasses.

"Really Tai?" Kari smirked, "I'm twenty-five and I'm still 'kiddo'?"

"You're my baby sister Kari," Tai chuckled, "You'll always be 'kiddo' to me. That's just the way it is."

"Whatever," Kari rolled her eyes.

"So how's your anniversary so far?" Tai asked.

"Well so far it's been mostly like any other day. TK had breakfast made by the time I woke up. It was a delicious meal and he kissed me deeply before leaving to go to work. I watched the news, and read part of a book in the morning before Yolei and Sora picked me up for lunch, and now I'm here waiting for you to tell me what you want to talk about."

"No news on a permanent teaching job?" Tai questioned her in concern.

"No not yet," Kari sighed, "But it will be fine. TK has everything covered for now. And something will turn up soon enough."

"Boy I hope so," Tai said, shaking his head.

"It'll be fine Tai," Kari assured him, "Just as long as I get a job before some of the people I graduated with! I mean some of them-"

Kari launched into a long rant about sub-standard teachers she knew in the school system. She really couldn't believe how some of them got jobs, and she was gravely concerned about what might happen to the children that would have these teachers.

After this, the siblings started to converse as most siblings to. They talked about their frustrations with their parents, while at the same time mentioning how thankful they were to have such good parents. They mentioned the crazy relatives in their extended family. They talked about sports, news, the latest gossip, what was happening in the Digital World, they talked about whatever came to mind.

Finally, after just over two hours of talking, Kari remembered something.

"Oh Tai, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tai suddenly blushed, and looked extremely uncomfortable. He was half hoping his sister had forgotten he needed to tell her something, because he was extremely nervous about it now. But it had to be done, and the sooner, the better.

"Well, I've kind of got some big news," he told Kari.

"Oh really? What's up?!" Kari asked excitedly.

"Well, it's not quite official," Tai began, "I mean, I still have to ask and everything. But you're finally going to have the older sister you always wanted."

Kari's mouth dropped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO SORA?!" She shrieked.

"Not so loud!" Tai scolded, "She'll hear you all the way across town!"

"I'm sorry Tai, but seriously, are you doing it?!"

"Yeah," Tai grinned, "Yeah I am."

"Oh that's so great brother!" Kari said, getting up from her chair to hug Tai. "I'm so happy this is finally happening for you! When are you going to do it?"

"Next Saturday I think," Tai answered.

"Why then? Why not sooner?" Kari demanded.

"Well, because I'm planning on asking her on the roof of TK's office building. She's always said she wanted to look over the city and see the ocean in the distance. So just before the sun sets, I'm taking her up there. TK agreed to let me in and has everything set up."

"You told TK about this before you told me? And he kept it secret from me?" Kari asked angrily.

"Yes and yes," Tai answered, chuckling, "I wanted to get his help, and I told him to keep quiet. Though if it helps, he said he would only keep quiet for three days before telling you. He refuses to keep things from you very long if ever."

"Well, I guess that's okay," Kari told her brother, pretending to be grumpy.

Tai chuckled and just shook his head.

"Are you surprised?" He asked.

"Not really," Kari answered, "You've been dating long enough. Plus it was obvious for years before hand that you two had feelings for one another. To be honest, I'm more surprised that TK didn't tell me. TK tells me everything."

"I know he does," Tai smiled, "But he can't tell you everything right away you know."

"It often seems like he does."

"Well, I'm sure it happens from time to time," the older Kamiya smirked. He turned the conversation back to upcoming proposal for a few minutes. It was shortly after five, and he needed to keep the conversation going a bit longer.

He asked Kari when he thought they should have the wedding, where he would like to have it, and how big it would be. Kari told him that he better be hoping that Sora had the same ideas, otherwise Tai probably wouldn't be getting the wedding he'd like. They then had a short argument about whether Kari was being sexist with that comment. Kari maintained that since she had already gone through her wedding, she could make whatever jokes she wanted.

"This isn't really an argument worth having," Tai said rolling his eyes, "Besides, I should get you to your husband. I'm sure he has something prepared for you."

"I guess you're right," Kari dramatically sighed, "I guess I should entertain his odd tendencies."

The siblings rose and got dressed, preparing to leave. Kari hoped she would have some time to get dressed before TK got home. She didn't want to look like a slob for dinner, even if it was just at home.

"I'm glad you were able to come over," Tai thanked Kari, as he opened the front door, "I just really wanted to let you know before it happened. I figured you deserved that right."

"I appreciate it big brother," Kari smiled, "I just can't imagine getting a bigger or better surprise today!"

_I wouldn't bet on that_ Tai thought to himself with a hidden grin as he followed his sister out the door.

* * *

"Oh Tai, do you know where we are?!"

Tai rolled his eyes and gave a pretend sigh of annoyance.

"Yes Kari, I know exactly where we are," he answered in a bored voice.

"If we swing by, it won't take too long," Kari pleaded.

"You say that every time. And it always ends up being like, twenty minutes."

"We don't even have to get out of the car!"

"Oh god fine!" Tai snapped, pretending to give in.

Kari grinned and settled back in her seat as Tai took a turn he normally would have avoided. Ever since childhood, Kari had always loved the old Kingsway House. It had been built in the early twenties by an English writer who wanted a permanent residence in Japan. It was one of the most unique buildings in the city, and while it was quite large, it still seemed somewhat modest.

It was, for Kari, the house she always dreamed of living in. She knew it would never happen though. The house had stayed in the author's family and it would cost a fortune to pry it away. But still, Kari liked to dream, and liked to get a look at it anytime she could.

After driving for a few more minutes, they turned onto the street the house was on and Kari gasped.

"Oh Tai look! There's an open house! It's actually for sale!"

"Oh please don't tell me we're going in?" Tai groaned.

"Just for a second Tai!" Kari begged, "Please, please, please, please, PLEA-"

"OKAY FINE," Tai cried out, alarmed by his sister's persistence, "But seriously, we've only got five minutes to look around!"

They pulled up next to the house and Kari leapt out of the car. She looked behind her to wait for Tai, and noticed the beautiful orange sky as the sun was most of the way through its descent in the sky.

_This kind of is perfect weather for tonight! _She thought. _TK and I are going to have such a great time._

"What are you too scared to move?" Tai asked as he came around the car, "It's just a house sis. Not that big of a deal."

"I know, I was just waiting for you," Kari smiled, "Strange though, there aren't a lot of cars around here. And I don't see any lights on in the house."

"Well, it looks like there's some light in the backyard, so let's go check it out."

"Tai! You can't do that!" Kari said in slight terror as her brother started to cross the grass, "That's trespassing."

"There's a sign that says 'Open House' isn't there?" Tai asked in annoyance.

"Yes but-"

"And this IS your dream house isn't it?"

"Of course it is! But I think-"

"Then come on!" Tai almost yelled in frustration, grabbing his sister's hand.

He guided her across the lawn, through the gate to the back yard while Kari rapidly worried about how much trouble they were in.

"Oh Tai we can't do this! We'll get caught! On my anniversary! I'm going to go to jail for trespassing on my anniversary! TK's going to be so pissed at me for this! Having to come down and bail me out! Why couldn't we just wait until later to see everything! Why do you have to be so impatient all the time?! Why do-"

Kari fell into a stunned silence as they entered the back yard.

"Oh my god..." she whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Kari," TK smiled at her, holding a bouquet of roses and wearing the blue suit she loved to see him in.

Kari stared, her mouth hanging open at a complete loss for words.

"I think that's my cue to exit," Tai smirked, "You two have a good time."

The older Kamiya kissed his sister on the cheek, then gave a wink to his brother-in-law before turning around and walking back to his car.

TK's smile didn't leave his face as he approached his wife. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. He brought his lips to her and gave her an incredibly deep kiss.

"You look beautiful," he said softly when he pulled away. He placed the roses in Kari's arms and started to lead her to an elegantly set dinner table in the middle of the yard. As TK pulled out her chair for her to take a seat, she finally found her voice again.

"TK, I don't know what you mean, I absolutely do NOT look beautiful. I look like a slob."

"That's a damn lie. You always look amazing."

"Even though I didn't have my morning coffee?" Kari joked as she laid the flowers on the table.

"Yes without that," TK laughed, taking his seat. "Like I said. Always."

The couple stared at one another lovingly and Kari reached across the table and grabbed TK's hands with hers.

"TK… What the hell is going on?" Kari asked in amazement, not sure what else to say.

"What do you mean?" TK smirked coyly.

"I mean why on Earth are we having dinner in the backyard of the Kingsway House?!"

"We're not." TK said simply, "We're having dinner in the backyard of OUR house."

Kari's eyes bulged as she processed what TK had just said.

"Our what?" she squeaked.

TK gave her a warm smile. "Our house. I bought it. For us. For you."

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment, as TK suddenly felt like he had made a big mistake.

"Look honey, I know I should have told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise! You just do so much for me, and I wanted to do the same for you..."

Kari stood up and walked around the table. She sat on TK's lap and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. TK slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, accepting her silent message of thanks.

After finally running out of air, Kari pulled away.

"Oh god I love you so much," she breathed.

"I love you too Kari," TK grinned.

"You are just the most amazing husband."

"I try my best," TK laughed, "Do you want some food? Or maybe wine?"

"In a minute," Kari smiled, "I just want to hold you for a couple more minutes."

TK nodded and slowly started running his hand over her leg, gently stroking her. A feeling of calmness came over Kari as she laid her head on top of her husbands.

"I can't believe you bought my dream house for me!"

"Anything for my princess."

"And you kept it from me with no problems."

"Well I wouldn't say 'no' problems," TK chuckled, "Matt almost destroyed half of our possessions tripping on the stairs. Caused a chain reaction of about four boxes getting knocked open."

"Well as long as it wasn't completely smooth," Kari teased.

"Exactly. And I had to keep it secret. Like I said, it was a surprise. You always do so much for me on our anniversaries. And this year, I'm not going to lie. I wanted to one up you a bit."

"The key to any healthy marriage" Kari said sarcastically, "Competition."

TK just laughed, "Well you can have every other year. I just wanted this one."

Kari bit her lip.

"Well, I wish I could let you have this year, but you're going to have to try again TK."

"What do you mean?" TK asked, confused.

"Well I haven't given you my present," Kari smiled.

"Kari no offense, but how could you get me something bigger than a house?" TK joked.

"You're right, it's not bigger than a house," Kari told him, shaking her head, "Though it is a good reason you bought one."

She gently grabbed one of TK's hands and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened in shock.

"I'm pregnant," she beamed.

A million things ran through TK's mind, but as he brought his forehead to meet his wife's, he could say one thing.

"Best surprise ever."


End file.
